


The Nanny with Shay Mitchell{PREVIEW}

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Previews and Exclusives [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Eventual Romance, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Shay volunteers to babysit for one of her employees and winds up being blackmailed by her charges. What depths of perversion can three kids and a celebrity get up to? Did out ahead!
Relationships: Shay Mitchell/Original Character
Series: Previews and Exclusives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Nanny with Shay Mitchell{PREVIEW}

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a Squirrel's Drey Exclusive, customizable stories written once a month for people on the mailing list. You can visit Talebearer HQ https://discord.gg/EzwW4jv for the full story and DM me to be added to the list.

Shay Mitchell sat at the head of a long, white table, and brushed a lock of her shoulder-length, black hair away from her eyes. To either side of her sat the members of her five person team, busily typing away before the screens of their MacBooks. Each one was working through a specific project for her, whether it was analyzing luggage design or compiling market research. The young businesswoman basked in the glow of her own creation, barely able to believe how much it had grown. Behind her, elegantly framed on the wall, were the napkins she’d doodled ideas on when Beis was little more than a dream. 

“I just want to say, before this meeting begins, that I appreciate each and every one of you. I’ve dreamt of owning a luggage company for as long as I can remember, and that’s a dream you guys are helping to make true. They say no one gives a damn about your brand but you. I know you care, though. I’ve seen your hard work and dedication. With all the troubles going on in the world today, I am privileged and honored that you guys have my back. I just want to let you know that I’ve got yours, too. Let’s do this!”

For the next hour, the alluring model spoke to her team members one on one. They workshopped together, hashing out new concepts and ideas, going back and forth until they were near perfection. Despite her wealth and experience, she was quiet, humble, and collaborative, so that her team seemed less like a knot of hired experts and more like a close-knit family. When the meeting was over, four team members departed, but Samantha, her short, winsome, auburn-haired, buxom, webmaster in coke bottle glasses, remained behind. 

“Shay, I need a huge favor,” she opened breathlessly. “My husband is a freaking angel! I’m not supposed to know this, but our anniversary’s tomorrow, and he’s been saving all year to take me on a cruise. See, he couldn’t afford a honeymoon when we got married. Hell, he could barely afford my ring, so now he wants to give me the trip we never had, but he can’t find a babysitter for the kids, and so…”

“Say no more,” Shay laughed kindly, hugging her friend. “I’ll be there first thing in the morning. You and Gene enjoy yourselves.”

“Shay, you are awesome!” Sabrina exclaimed, kissing her cheek. And with that proclamation, the webmaster took off. 

The next morning found Shay parked on the elegant, cream, sofa of a nicely decorated living room, bouncing three year-old Aiden in her lap. He was a sweet, little, boy, soft and chubby, with rosy cheeks and curly auburn hair, exactly like his mother. He was enjoying the ride immensely, giggling brightly and snuggling his sitter. For her part, Shay thought her charge was so adorable it was almost unbearable.

“You’re such a cutie,” she cooed at him, ticking his stomach. Aren’t you just a precious, little, boy?”

“Adie’s pwecious!” he replied with a giggle.

“You sure are,” Shay replied, smiling and kissing his forehead. 

Aiden cooed happily at that bit of attention, eagerly pulling up his small, red and gold, Iron Man tee shirt. Shay giggled at this, tenderly stroking the boy’s hair.

“Does Adie want a belly kiss?” she cooed. “Does Adie want Aunt Shay to kiss his belly?”

“Yay, Aunt Shay! Kiss it! Kiss it!” he replied eagerly.

“Say ‘please’,” she reminded him, chuckling.

“Oh, yeah. Sowwy,” the little boy said at once. “Pwease?” 

“You asked for it,” she replied, giggling herself silly as she bent over and blew a raspberry on Adien’s belly.

The boy began giggling like crazy in his own right, writhing in Shay’s lap and gurgling noisily. She blew more raspberries all over his belly, delighting in the cute, little, boy’s enjoyment. She was wearing a black crop top and gray yoga pants with ankle socks for maximum comfort, and Aiden enjoyed the feeling of it against his cheeks and bare legs. Shay continued the fun until she felt a sudden wetness between her thighs. 

_ Huh?  _ she thought to herself, quickly sending a searching hand to investigate. 

What she discovered shocked her. Shay’s entire crotch was damp. Aiden had been accidentally rubbing her cunt with all his wiggling. Shay had been so focused on the boy that she hadn’t noticed it before, but now she could feel waves of pleasure roiling inside her like a stormy sea. Immediately, pangs of fear and guilt danced down her spine, knotting her stomach like an overzealous pretzel. She did occasionally fondle her own little girl, Atlas Noa, but this was someone else’s child entirely. Samantha had trusted her unreservedly. How would she be repaying that trust if she touched Aiden now. The boy was still wiggling, and her pleasure began to grow so that Shay had to struggle not to let out a moan. 

_ I’m not hurting him _ , she thought to herself, sighing deeply as the sensations washed over her.

She blew another raspberry, a little sloppier this time, and gently placed her hand on Adien’s crotch. Her pussy spasmed as she realized he was hard enough that she could feel him through his shorts and diaper. The thought that her playful kisses had excited her adorable charge would have been hard to ignore in the best of times, but between Atlas and Beis, she’d been driving herself non stop, so that she’d barely satisfied her sexual needs in a month.

“Adie, sweetheart, does this feel good?” Shay asked tenderly, rubbing her hand between the little boy’s legs.

“Uh huh,” he replied at once, quieting down a bit. “My peepee feels really good, Aunt Shay.”

“I’m glad, you little cutie. Aunt Shay’s gonna make it feel even better,” she promised, putting her lips to his chest. 

Her next raspberry spangled saliva all over Aiden’s little nipples and Shay slowly dragged her tongue over each one. The boy started purring as her fingers slipped gently through his curls. Cradling his tiny head, she began kissing him with gentle passion. Their tongues swirled together, sending currents of pleasure through the pair of them, while Shay did her level best to pleasure the boy through his diaper. She broke the kiss and Aiden suddenly scrunched his face, sorrowfully hanging his head a second later.

“What’s the matter, Adie, dear,” she asked kindly. It went to her heart to see him looking unhappy.

“I peed,” he admitted, shaking his head sadly.

“Aw, Adie, that’s okay. You’ll remember the potty next time. You’re a good, little, boy, and your mommy loves you. Aunty Shay loves you too,” she cooed, kissing his nose.

“I love you, Aunt Shay,” Aiden replied quietly. Shay looked like she might cry.

“Let’s get you changed, kiddo. You gonna be good for Aunt Shay?”

“Don’t tell pwease,” Aiden replied, nodding sincerely.

“I promise,” Shay replied, lifting him in her arms, feeling his warm flesh nestle into hers.

In a flash, Aiden was lying on the warm changing table, naked except for the diaper Shay was removing. Once it was off, she wiped him clean, and prepared to fight her lusts and get him dressed again, but then she saw his little cock, still rock hard at two inches. Her nipples stiffened beneath her top at once, and she knew the battle had been lost. 

“Hey, Adie, sweetie. Aunty’s going to make your peepee feel really good, but you can’t tell anyone or she’ll get in a lot of trouble. Promise me, now. No telling.”

“I pwomise!” Aiden replied eagerly. 

“That’s a good boy,” Shay cooed, spitting in her hand and jerking Aiden’s young cock with two fingers.

The young boy squealed with utter delight as pleasure coursed through his chubby, little, body. Shay cradled his head and made out with him hungrily, sucking his tongue into her mouth with gusto. Aiden reached up with his tiny, searching, hands, and squeezed her tits and she moaned lewdly into the boy’s sweet mouth. She felt the need to do more coursing through her and she started licking Aiden’s nipples, his tummy, and his belly button. Finally, she lifted his cute, little bottom and tenderly ate his asshole out while she continued to jerk him.

“Feels good, Aunt Shay!” Aiden moaned as her tongue slithered in his hole. “Keep licking!”

Shay happily complied, driven by lust and the perversity of what she was doing. She licked his toddler taint and sucked his tiny balls with aplomb. Then she licked her lips and swallowed Aiden’s adorable cocklet, sucking intensely as she bobbed her head up and down. Aiden was moaning now, and he put his hands on her head, playing with her long hair as he wiggled about. Suddenly, he thrashed hard enough to rock the changing table.

_ Oh, my God! _ Shay thought disbelievingly.  _ I made a three year-old cum hard. _

“Now, Adie, dear, it’s Aunty’s turn. I want you to lick Aunty’s privates, just like I did yours. Can you do that for me, Adie?”

“Yes, Aunt Shay,” he replied.

Shay tugged down her yoga pants and boy shorts at once, exposing her pussy to Aiden’s wide eyes.

“Oooh,” he exclaimed, reaching out to touch it. 

She moaned as he fondled it for a while, but soon, she laid him on his stomach with his mouth on her sopping hole.

“God, yes,” Shay moaned as Aiden started licking her. She pushed up her crop top and squeezed her tits. “That’s a good boy, Adie, sweetheart. Keep licking for Aunty Shay. You’re making my peepee feel really good.”

She stroked the boy’s curly head, as she continued licking ardently, and much sooner than she expected, a wave of pleasure radiated from her twat. She shook hard as she came, crying out quite loudly and bathing Aiden in her pussy juices. Just then, two bright flashes came out of nowhere and someone delivered a stellar punch to her tit.

“Hey!” she shouted angrily. “Dylan, what the hell? Shit!” she exclaimed when she surveyed the scene.

“Hey, Shay,” Dylan chuckled, smoothing back his unkempt, tawny, hair. “Having a little fun with the baby?”


End file.
